Double Image
by Faerie-Elf
Summary: A pair of twins fall into middle-earth. THIS IS UPDATED and will be finished! I PROMISE!
1. Down the Grand Canyon

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Lord of the Rings  
  
A/N: This won't be very long but I just want to say that I wrote this along with one of my friends. Enjoy!!  
  
Kira, Mute, mind speak  
  
Kali, blind- mind and reg. Speak.  
  
~ mind speak ~   
  
*thought of one particular person *  
~Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot... Turn... STOP!!!~ Kira commanded.  
  
"Sheesh! I get the point! You don't have to yell at me!" Kali said, ignoring the looks of confusion and bewilderment her fellow orphans gave her. She was six, tall for her age, and had jet-black hair and startling crystal blue eyes.   
  
Her twin looked just the same. But one small thing separated them. Kira was mute, and Kali was blind. They spoke telepathically. Kali, however, could speak out loud as well. Today was the day they were going with the orphanage to the Grand Canyon. They were orphans from birth. Their father had died in a war somewhere. Their mother had died from typhus the day after they were born. They were too little to remember anything.  
  
But today, all that would change. For though they did not know it, they would go on the biggest adventure of their lives.  
  
~Okay, here it comes. ~ Kira said. She could send Kali mental images of things.  
  
"Whoa!" Kali said. She'd just seen the Grand Canyon for the first time in her life.  
  
~Yeah, I know~ Kira said. ~But wait! There's more. ~ She mimicked the TV announcers. ~Here it is! The Grand Canyon, home of the river that exists no more. And it is also... Home of the... Grand... Canyon...~ She trailed off.  
  
"Kira?" Kali asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
~Nothing. Just that... Bob's getting too close. You know how much I hate him. ~  
  
"So? You know he won't do anything."  
  
~How do you know? ~ Kira said. Unnoticed, he had crept closer, and closer, and... They went over the edge of the Grand Canyon.  
  
"Kids, don't try this at home." He called to them. Then he threw a camera after them and... it knocked them unconscious.  
Kira opened her eyes then shut them *No that isn't right. Who ever heard of giant wolf dogs? * Her eyes opened again, more slowly. It was still there. ~ Kali!!! There is a big giant wolf er... dog, sort of thing staring right at us. Here, I'll send you a mental image. ~  
  
~ Ooh, not good, any options? Wait, here's a good one... run!!!! ~ The two got up but just as they were about to run some monsters jumped out from behind the big, giant wolf dog things. They started running at the same time. Kira was screaming in her mind while Kali was screaming out loud.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were out hunting in Mirkwood. At the moment they were just sitting and relaxing near a small pond.  
  
"Did you hear that Aragorn," Legolas asked jumping to his feet, "It sounded like a scream. Ouch! A telepathic and real one at that. This way." He said not giving Aragorn a chance to answer, before dashing into the woods.  
  
"I hope he knows what he is getting us into this time," Aragorn muttered under his breath before going to follow his friend. "Legolas!!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This way!" Legolas answered. "I heard something!"  
  
The two came crashing into a clearing at just the same time as Kali and Kira.   
  
~Aha! Help has come. I think. ~ Kira sent. ~They look nice enough. ~  
  
"Who?" Kali asked. "You know as well as I do that I can't see one doggone thing."  
  
~Yeah, yeah, whatever. ~ Kira said. *She only wants to know what's going on. I guess that seems fair. *  
  
"Sheesh! All I want to know is who we met and what's going on."  
  
"Excuse me, fair Maiden." Legolas said, stepping towards Kali. "Since you seem to be the one who can speak..." He was cut off at that precise moment by a crowd of orcs and wargs bursting through the underbrush and into view of the others. "Run!" Legolas and Aragorn shouted. "We'll follow your footsteps later."  
  
Once again, the girls began screaming.  
  
"Do you mind?" Legolas asked. "I'm trying to concentrate." The girls fainted from fatigue.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"As much as I hate running, This is the only way." Aragorn said, picking Kali off of the ground and running away. "I do not wish to separate them. They look scarcely above six!"  
  
"Keep running!" Legolas said. "We have no other choice! We are defenseless in their wake."  
  
"Where should we take them?" Aragorn asked, slowing to a walk for a few seconds, then running again at the look Legolas gave him.  
  
"I don't know!" Legolas said. "Away from them!"  
  
"This looks like a good place," Aragorn replied, putting Kali on the ground and climbing into a tree. "Now hand them up to me. Then climb up yourself."  
  
Legolas handed Kali up to him then Kira, "Think you can handle them for a bit? I want to lead the orcs off track." He then ran back towards the orcs and disappeared.  
  
Aragorn looked down at them. Now that he thought about it the two were most likely twins. *Of course Legolas decides to run off and have all the glory. I am going to be in a lot of trouble if these two wake up. I have a feeling that Legolas isn't going to come back for a while. * He set himself to watch and managed to do so for a few hours before he dozed off.  
  
~Kali... KALI! ~ Kira sent, almost knocking her out of the tree with this sudden burst of sound. ~Yo! Wake up! ~  
  
Kali mumbled to herself a bit before answering. ~Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Hey, where are we? Why does the ground feel all...weird? ~  
  
~Weelll. Let's see. Oh my gosh!! ~  
  
~What is it, Kira? ~  
  
~We are in a tree with one of those people who we saw earlier. ~  
  
~No wonder the ground felt so weird, I was in a tree... Wait, with WHO? ~  
  
~How am I supposed to know that, I have only seen him not spoken with him. Here's the mental picture.~  
  
Then out of nowhere a voice spoke, "Having a nice conversation? " The two girls went wide-eyed in shock.  
  
Aragorn shot up on the air, "Who is having a conversation. Who is out there!"  
  
"Calm down," Legolas said, "it is only I and you got caught sleeping on the job."  
  
"What conversation," Aragorn replied his senses alert.  
  
The girls waited for the reply at the fact that their secret was about to be revealed. Legolas replied, "Nothing. I was just making it up." The girls heaved a sigh of relief at which Legolas sent them a look. ~I am going to talk to you later but unfortunately I can't carry on two conversations and look out for orcs. ~   
  
~AAH! Kali, he's talking to us!~  
  
"SO?" Kali asked. "I don't care. I can hear him fine."  
  
"Hear who fine?" Aragorn asked. "I can't hear anyone."  
  
~Be quiet!~ Legolas sent. ~He doesn't know about it!~  
  
~But it's the only way we have to talk to each other.~ Kali said.  
  
~I guess... As long as you both use mind speak, not mind speak and the common tongue.~  
  
~The common what????~ Both girls asked in unison. ~It's called English.~ Kali added.  
  
~The Common tongue. The way most of us speak.~  
  
~Okay~ Kira said. ~But why can't you and Kali talk? I can hear you, it's not like I don't have ears.~  
  
~Me and who?~ He asked. ~I don't know you by name yet and how are we supposed to tell you apart.~  
  
~You aren't. Kali, keep Mr. Whoever over there busy so I can explain to this person about us. Ask him about them. ~  
  
~Kira, one small problem. Where is this other guy?~  
  
~Oh yeah, sorry. Here's the picture.~ Kira sent.  
  
Kali went over to Aragorn and started finding out about the two men.  
  
~Here we go~ Kira said. ~First off I am Kira and that over there is Kali. I am mute and she is blind. We're twins. We were orphaned at birth and I have no idea how we got to the point of being chased by monster things.~  
  
~Question, how come you sound so mature?~  
  
~What's that mean?~  
  
~Grownup.~  
  
~Oh that. I don't know your guess is as good up as mine. Where are we going to go from here?~   
  
~Rivendell.~  
  
~Where???~  
  
~Rivendell. The Elven City.~  
  
~You're an elf? I was beginning to wonder why your ears were all pointy and stuff.~  
  
~Well, Yes, I'm an elf. I guess I can't say the same for you, seeing as your ears aren't 'pointy'.~  
  
Kali, on the other hand, was talking to Aragorn.  
  
"We were out hunting, and Legolas heard some screams, and... We found you. We're going to Rivendell to see if Elrond knows what to do with you. Maybe he can send you back to where you belong.  
  
"No, Don't send me back there!" Kali said. "Anything but back there. We are orphans, and have absolutely no friendly place to go. And then there's Bob...  
  
"Who's Bob," Aragorn asked.   
  
He's mean and nasty and icky, and... not nice. He pushed us down the side of the Grand Canyon and threw a camera after us. It knocked us unconscious, and then we woke up and saw all those wolfish thingies. Hey, I wonder if the camera's still there. And why, may I ask. Are we still up in the tree? I can't hear anyone down there." She pointed at the ground.   
  
"Hmm, good question." Aragorn said. He called out to Legolas in Elvish and said something that Kali and Kira couldn't understand. Legolas nodded. Aragorn picked Kali up off of the branch of the tree and set her down on the ground. Kira merely jumped down. Legolas and Aragorn jumped down after them. They started walking.  
  
At first the twins raced around like the little girls they were but scarcely 10 minutes later they started getting tired.  
  
"Can't. think. too. tired. want .to. rest," Kali said in between big, exaggerated gasps of air. Kira was staggering around bumping into things and half collapsing with each step.  
  
Aragorn shot a look at Legolas who just sighed and whistled. Within moments two horses came into view. Both were golden with a black mane and tail.  
  
Both girls immediately stopped their moaning and groaning to stare at the horses and Legolas.  
  
Finally Kali spoke up for the two, "Can you teach me that?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "Only elves can do it."  
  
"Now how did I know he was going to say no," was Kali's reply.  
  
Aragorn laughed and said, "Now lets get onto the horses and head for Rivendell before anything else happens." Legolas swung up on his horse than reached down and picked Kira off the ground. Aragorn did the same and picked Kali up. The group headed off towards Rivendell at a fast walk.  
  
~You were doing that on purpose weren't you~ Legolas asked Kira.  
  
~Doing what~ Kira replied innocently putting on her little angel face.  
  
~I give up~ Legolas said.  
  
Five hours later at sunset the group went through the gates of Rivendell. The two men looked down at their little charges to see that they had fallen asleep. "Guess they actually were tired," said Aragorn with a laugh.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. If you have ever written a story you know how much it means. And I will try to not make it a Mary-Sue. If you think it is wait until the next chapter and you'll see what I mean. 


	2. Trouble

A/N: Sorry I took so long but I have a habit of procrastinating, and then when I sit down it takes me less than a day to type it. If anyone knows how to put italics on this thing please tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
~Mind speak~  
  
"Common tongue/English"  
  
^Thought^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A shout echoed through the halls of Rivendell. Elrond looked up from his desk where he was reading a letter. He shook his head, smiled, and went back to the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Elrond, I know whom the twins are that you told me about. Do you remember that conversation we had about 300 years ago? This has got to be it. Watch them carefully and let no harm come to them. Rona and I are on our way. We will take care of them until it is time. We will talk more about this when we get there. Gandalf  
  
Elrond sat there thinking over that conversation so long ago. The time they had talked about had come so soon. He was interrupted from further thought when the door burst open and in came Aragorn and Legolas soaking wet and each holding on to a little girl's arm.  
  
Aragorn said   
  
Elrond smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had managed to outsmart the famous duo of Aragorn and Legolas who were renowned for pranks themselves. I have a better idea. Why don't you two go off, as in away from Rivendell, for a while and hand these two rascals over to Elladan and Elrohir  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, nodded to Elrond, and then vanished through the door.  
  
Kali spoke up after they left and said, "Why can't you talk in English all the time and not that other funny language."  
  
"I have a better idea," Elrond replied, "Why don't you let my sons Elladan and Elrohir teach you and Kira elvish. Along with sword fighting and archery?" ^Aragorn and Legolas are going to be so pleased that these two will be able to shoot arrows at them^  
  
Kira looked as thoughtful as a six-year old can then said ~Sure, but can we torture Elladan and Elrohir too, Mr. Elrond? ~  
  
Elrond smiled at that thought and said, surprising everyone present (including himself), "How about I help you with some of the ideas."  
  
A/N: Poor Elladan and Elrohir. I am going to write about two or more chapters and then I am going to skip ahead to when they are older. 


	3. Pranks

A/N; Sorry about the delay if anyone is still reading this, which I highly doubt. First I was rather lazy as it was the summer and half my day was spent at swim team. I also had to do these silly questions for my summer reading. Then school started in August and I had to adjust to that. I had a slight problem with writers block and I didn't like where it was going. I fixed that, as you'll see in the next few chapters. It was turning into a bit of a mary-sue I thought. Then I was kinda lazy. Please forgive me. I have decided to only work on this fanfic and not my others till I'm like halfway done.  Disclaimer: don't own Lord of the Rings. Only own plot and Kali and Kira. 

Note this was written with Maqueden*Evenstar… HI!!! *Waves to all the lovely people reading this*  *Throws out candy* 

*Elvish*     _~Mind speak~     _ "Common tongue/English"     Thought 

Chapter 3 

"You can…" Elrond said. 

"We can put hornets in their beds!" Kali said. 

"You can…" Elrond began again.

_~Yeah! And shave their heads!~_ Kira chimed in.

"What about…" Elrond tried again.

"That's mean, though," Kali said. "Would _you_ like your hair shaved off?"

_~Not particularly.~_  Kira said. 

"What about acting as a fair maiden in distress?" Elrond finally got his two bits into the sentence.

_~We're not tall enough!~_ Kira and Kali both said to him in mind speak. 

"Sit on one another's shoulders," Elrond said. "Put on one of Arwen's dresses and act as though you have been attacked by a poisonous snake. Then put hornets in their beds and shave their heads later."

The two girls looked at each other started jumping up and down, Kali yelling at the top of her lungs. Elrond looked at them and thought to himself _this is going to be very interesting._

Kira stopped jumping after giving this some thought. _~Waaaaaait.~_  She said. ~_It won't look… normal.~_

Kali, too, stopped jumping. "Than ARWEN'LL do it!!!"  

The next day they let Arwen onto their secret. She willingly consented to help them**.**

**"**I want to get back at them for al the pranks they pulled on me. Once they convinced Aragorn to put a slug in my bed. I nearly wringed their necks." She laughed, tears of mirth misting her eyes. "This could get very, veeeeeeeery interesting."****

They were planning the details of when and how they were going to do it when Elladan and Elrohir burst into Arwen's room.

"Maybe I  should wear this dre-''

"_What_ are you planning?" Elladan asked.

Kali thought fast and answered "We're gonna play dress up! Wanna play?"

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Elrohir jumped in and said, "Maybe another time. You're supposed to have your lessons now."

Kira nodded to her sister and the two got up. Kali answered him and said, "Sure, where are we gonna do it?"

"In the archery fields outside." Elrohir said. "Come on, you've wasted most of the afternoon anyway! Hurry up, Elladan!" The four went out to the archery field and the two elves started teaching the girls how to shoot a bow.

Three hours later Elladan and Elrohir were ready to give up. Kali was sitting out due to her blindness. Kira had succeeded in shooting everything **_but_** the target, which was a mere 5ft away. *This is disastrous* Elladan said to his brother as they surveyed the scene.

*I agree*Elrohir said, "Girls, why don't we quit for today and head over to the library to study Elvish." The girls nodded their heads and the group headed toward the library.

"What about me?" Kali asked as she tried to jump off the fence to join them. "Wait for me!!! Ow! Hey, Kira!!! You know I _STILL_ can't see one blasted doggone thing!" Elladan sighed and slung her over his shoulder. "This really isn't any better, you know," She mumbled angrily. 

Three weeks later, Elladan and Elrohir were in the library, looking at some maps, when they heard a high-pitched scream, "Arwen." They said, simultaneously, dropping what they were doing and running in the direction of the source of the scream. 

They reached a meadow where they found Arwen standing on top of a rock, looking frantically around her.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked, worriedly.

Arwen put on a tragic face. "There was a mouse… then a spider…" She paused dramatically and sniffled. "Then a… a… a fly."  She whimpered.

Elladan burst out laughing. "The great warrior, afraid of a mere spider?" He asked, doubled over laughing, his twin joining in the merriment. 

Unbeknownst to them, two small figures were perched in the trees. _~NOW!~_ Two small (but heavy) shapes came hurtling out of empty space and collided with them, sending them both into the tall grass. The two shapes quickly jumped up and started running. 

They ran towards the house, one guiding the other and never once looking back. 

"For innocent little 7-year-old mortals, they sure are fast!" Elrohir panted, sprinting after them.

The twins rushed inside the house and quickly found Elrond. "They… they… attacked us… They…" Kali whimpered, "They put a spider in my hair and threw a dead mouse at Kira!" Kira wrinkled up her nose, acting both disgusted and surprised. 

"Boys, you know better than that! I thought I had raised you _not_ to torture small children." Elrond said to the twins who arrived at that moment through the doorway.

_~Hmph.~ _Kali said. ~_We're hardly small.~_

_~I heard that.~ _Elrond said.

 "Ada, Estel hardly counts for small." Elrohir said. 

(a/n: Just for the record, what they're saying is that they torture Estel/Aragorn, too. They're the same person, in case you don't know.)

"We DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Elladan said. "It was THEM!"

"As your punishment, I sentence you both to…" Elrond contorted his face into a look of pure evil.

"He wouldn't." Elladan said. 

"No." Elrohir said. "Not…"

"Manure duty."

"He would," They said at the same time. They both groaned at the same time.

"Ada, you RUINED our record! We haven't had to do it in 382 years!" Elrohir.

"You've been counting?" Elladan and Elrond asked, flabbergasted. "Inconceivable!"

(A/N: Princess Bride, anyone???) 

_~Hmmm… what should we do now?~_ Kira asked.

"Like, maybe… ah… NOT torture us!!!!" Elladan said.

"YOU CAN HEAR US?" Kali asked.

"Duh." Elrohir said.

~_Hmph~_ Kira and Kali said. 

Elrond stopped laughing and looked out the window at the sun, which had reached its high point in the sky. "You might want to change out of those clothes." He called over his shoulder as he left the room. "You have 15 minutes until your punishment starts. I'm sure you don't want… ah… horse excrement on your nice hunting clothes."

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom." Arwen said, coming up behind them.

The elvish twins took off running, but not without a last glare at Arwen and the girls. 

~_Neener neener neener!~ _They heard two small voiced chanting in their heads. They just sighed and went into their rooms to change. 


	4. Sticks, Stones, Leaves, and Acorns

A/N: See, I am getting better at posting. It would have been sooner except that well um… There was this gigantic six-page book review thing (nine counting the cover, bibliography, and endnote) and this other book report thing. Plus my great-grandmother died. And we watched my aunt's two youngest (18 mo. and 3 years) for her cause my uncle couldn't take care of them during the day, so they were at out house for four days. Then there was Halloween and I was kinda busy all of that weekend. Then my life has decided I don't need sleep, of course it is very wrong. 

Note: You can skip the author's notes if you want cause they contain no important information and if they did it would be bolded.

Chapter 4 

Elrond looked at the window hoping to catch a glance of a tall pointed hat coming through the gate. He had no such luck however and all he saw was the sunset. 

Elrond was not normally worried about Gandalf but when he said he would be somewhere at a certain time he was. It had been two weeks since his letter and while a day or two late would not have been out of the ordinary, a full week was.  

Elrond sighed; sometimes Gandalf was exasperating. The wizard never fully explained his purposes and at the moment that was a point of frustration to Elrond.

Sounds of laughter drifted up from the garden below and Elrond smiled in spite of his worry. Kira and Kali were a handful, although they had finally met their match in his sons. The elvish twins were still on manure duty, but they had gotten back for the punishment by dumping them in the nearby lake in their clothes. A sudden scream in the garden and his head snapped upright. 

"Glorfindel," he called out to the elf, who was next door in his own study, "come here please." In a moment the tall blonde elf came through the door. " I want you to go check on the twins, all of them. I heard a scream and that usually means mischief is afoot."

"I agree, do I have you permission to punish them if they are up to no good," Glorfindel asked with a grin on his face.

Elrond smiled, "Of course my friend." Knowing full well that Glorfindel's punishments were more effective in getting the point across to not do that particular crime again.    

Earlier that afternoon Kira and Kali had set out down to a small clearing they had seen earlier.  

 "Lookie! It's a widdwe biddy teeny tiny house made out of a buncha sticks!!!" Kali said, plunking the sticks down on the ground and proceeding to make them into a 'widdwe biddy teeny tiny house.' Kira used some acorns she had found to knock it over. 

_"Hey! That wasn't funny!"_ Kali said. 

"Yes it was. You should have seen your face… Honestly, you looked like a strawberry." 

_"Did not._" Kali argued, feeling her ears turn red. 

_"Did too._"_ Kira said._

_"Did not._" 

Soon, the acorns were forgotten as the two girls made a whole village of "stick houses" and acorn people. There were even some leaves to make a boat out of to put in a nearby stream. For the next couple of hours, they played quietly, occupied by their newfound interest. 

Kali held the boat steady in the water while Kira built the houses. And then, the boat floated off. "_Hey!_" Kira shouted. "_Why'd you let go?"_

_"I didn't mean to!"_ Kali said. "_It just floated off! __I couldn't help it!"_

_"Yes, you could have." _Kira said.__

_"Could not."_

_"Could too."_

_"Could not." _

_"Could too."_

_"Could not." _ SPLAT! A huge pile of mud came hurling through the air and collided with the side of Kira face.

_"What was that for?"_ She asked, turning around and facing Kali.

_"What?"_ Kali asked.

_"That!"_ Kira scooped up some mud and threw it at Kali.

_"Hey! I didn't do anything!"_

_"Yeah, right."_

Soon, mud was flying through the air. Kali threw mud everywhere except at Kira, who sent her the wrong mental images. And then, they heard a SPLAT that didn't sound like mud hitting a tree or a rock. Then, who popped up but poor little Elladan, covered in mud.

_"Oops."_ Kira said, sending Kali a mental image of Elladan standing in the middle of the clearing with mud dripping from his dark brown hair. 

"Whoopsie." Kali said. "Sorry, Mr. Elladan, sir. We didn't mean to… It's kinda hard to aim WHEN YOU'RE BLIND, YA KNOW!!" 

And them from nowhere, two big blobs of mud hit Kira in the hair.

_"Alright, Elrohir, you'll pay for that!_" Kira shouted whirling around and throwing mud back at Elrohir. But not before she got hit in the back with another blob of mud. 

Kali just stood there, laughing. Or that is, until she was hit by five blobs of mud at the same time. "Oh, its on now." She said, straining her ears to hear any movement. "Bring it on." She said. 

In a fraction of a second the small clearing was filled with flying mud. Surprisingly no one was mad or anything, but all its participants were laughing loudly. It was total chaos, but organized chaos. Every one was hitting more or less on their targets, except for Kali who was throwing in all directions because of her blindness. She was hitting everyone, though not whom she had planned to hit when she threw.

A sudden shriek echoed through the clearing and everyone froze and looked at its source. Arwen stood there with a big splat of mud decorating the front of her dress. "Elrohir," she yelled at the culprit, "This was brand new!!! You are so going to pay for this!" Elrohir gulped nervously then his face split into a wide grin as Elladan caught her square on the face. Sputtering Arwen retaliated and the mud fight resumed.

However it was not to be so. Kali threw a wild throw in the direction she thought Elladan was in. However he wasn't there. Kira heard a loud "humph!" behind her and slowly turned around with the others. 

Standing behind her was Glorfindel. A very angry, mud splattered Glorfindel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You have no idea how much they convince me to write more and update faster. 


	5. Punishment

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for like a month but my computer did seriously not like me. Anyway the next chapter is like half done for those of you that want to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did then I would be rich and famous, and I'm obviously not. 

Chapter 5   

"What were you **_thinking_**?" Glorfindel asked, marching both sets of twins to their rooms. "Take a bath, all of you. I'll let Lord Elrond deal with you later." Elladan and Elrohir gulped. Kira and Kali just looked at each other fearfully. 

Glorfindel marched off, heading straight in the direction of Elrond's study. 

  
Thirty minutes later, Kira, Kali, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were all crammed into Elrond's study. "I'll repeat something that Glorfindel said." Elrond said, shooting a glare at Elladan and Elrohir who were draped over the nice, new, comfortable chairs. "**_What_**were you **_thinking?_**" Kali and Kira decided this was definitely not good and put on their angel faces which Elrond promptly ignored having learned long ago that looking at those faces was not a good thing for his stubbornness. 

            Elrond tuned the full brunt of his wrath on his sons knowing Kira and Kali were still young and like all young ones liked the attraction of mud. "I am severely disappointed in you Elladan and Elrohir. You should know better. Imagine, at your age still throwing mud around! How many times have I told you that throwing mud is not what the future lords of Rivendell should be doing?"

            Elrohir smirked and said, "Father, you have told us that at least 70 times in the last 30 years."

            Elrond shot him a withering look, "It has been too many times. Glorfindel," he said lookin at the warrior, "What do you propose we do." 

            Elrohir's smile quickly disappeared; Glorfindel's punishments were very unpleasant. Arwen on the other hand couldn't have been happier; she was getting very good revenge for her poor dress that was now beyond repair.

            "I have something particular in mind for your sons," Glorfindel said, "First that they are required to buy Arwen a new dress. Second is do you remember that the elves' were asking the other night for your sons?"

Elrond nodded, a mischievous grin nearly splitting his face in half. "Yes." He said, slowly, drawing out the torment and enjoying it immensely for as long as he could. "I do."

"Oh…no." Elladan said, at the same time as Elrohir said, "You wouldn't." 

"Oh, yes. I would." Elrond said. "I hereby sentence you to sing THE LAY OF LUTHIEN AND BEREN!!!" Elrond roared, grinning.

"Not a romance!" Elladan moaned.

"Anything but a romance, father!" Elrohir groaned. "In fact, how 

'bout nothing at all?"

"No." Elrond said harshly. "You did something to deserve this punishment. You shall sing in the Hall of Fire!" Glorfindel grinned. 

"Now, as for the other twins…" Glorfindel turned to Kira and Kali.

"Aww, man! I thought you'd forgotten!" Kali moaned. "Frogs!"

"Too bad." Elrond said. "You shall have to go to bed as soon as it gets dark!"

"Double frogs!" Kali said under her breath, forgetting about darn elves and their wonderful, glorious hearing. 

"I heard that!" Elrond and Glorfindel said in unison. "Now, march. I am confining you to your rooms for the rest of the day!"

_~Don't worry~_ Arwen said ~_I'll come and see you later today. __And don't look too happy about it, I don't want Ada knowing what I'm up to. I'm not sentenced to anything. And don't say anything back, he'll hear you~ _

The girls sullenly walked to their rooms, knowing there was no hope for escape from **_this_** punishment. ~_Rats, frogs and elephants!~ _Kira said.

_~And ostriches~_ Kali added.

_~What about dolphins?~ _Kira asked.

_~Or butterflies~ _Kali said.

_~Cats~_

_~Dogs~_

_~Eagles~_

_~FISHIES!!!!!~_  Kira screamed so loud in mind speak that Kali covered her ears and winced. 

_~Ouch!~_ her twin said, hands still over her ears. _~What was that for?~_

_~You were hogging all the good ones~_ Kira said, innocently. 

The girls went to their room. Once they were inside they thought of the plan to go out on the balcony, which they considered part of their room. On the balcony they commenced to talk about random things. This earned them many strange looks as no one could hear Kira and only heard Kali, apparently carrying on a one-person conversation.

They day went on and they occupied themselves until it was dark. Arwen came in to tuck them into bed. With her she had brought a plate full of cookies and milk.

            She handed some to the girls, "Hope these will make up for the fact that I revealed you to father by screaming." The girls nodded.   

Arwen sat beside Kira and Kali as they ate their treat. "At least this'll all be over tomorrow." Kali said. 

_~Yeah~_ Kira said ~_I can't wait! The first thing I'm going to do is put a frog in Elrohir's bed~ _

            Arwen laughed and replied, "You do that Kira. Now it's time for bed. If you listen carefully you might be able to hear Elladan and Elrohir singing."

            Both girls covered their ears. "Don't they sound really bad?" Kali asked. 

"Not really." Arwen admitted. "They have beautiful voices, they just refuse to use them. Now, go to sleep."

 "Not LISTENING!!!" Kali said. "We don't wanna go to bed!" Kira nodded furiously. No way, José!"

            "José? Who's José?" Arwen asked. 

            "NOT LISTENING!" Both girls sang out, Kira in mind-speak. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA!!!!"

            "Aww, come on now. Be reasonable! Go to sleep!" And with that, Arwen left, taking the leftover cookies with her. 

They listened closely as Arwen had told them to and soon they heard music drifting through the open windows. 

Kira got out of bed and slowly went over to the door. _~C'mon, Kali!~_ She said. _~Let's go watch Elladan and Elrohir!~_

_~But we aren't supposed to leave this room~_

_~So? Since when have we obeyed the rules?~_

_~Now I am. Did you see how angry Elrond was?~_

_~He wasn't angry at _us,_ he was angry at Elladan and Elrohir~_

_~SO? He _*will* _be mad at us if we escape our punishment~_

_~We stayed in our room. He never said anything about leaving _after_ we went to bed~_

_~I think he meant go to _sleep_ early, Kira.~ _

_~He didn't say that, did he?~_

_~Wellllll… Oh, all right. For five minutes only. Just don't blame, me when we get caught~_

_~I won't. We're not *going* to get caught~_

_~Yeah, right~ _Kali mumbled._ _~What was that?~_ _

_~Oh, nothing~_ the two girls quietly crept out of the room and into the hallway, where they shrunk into the shadows to avoid being seen. They slowly crept in the back way, into the Hall of Fire. No one noticed the two small shapes sitting in the back of the room listening to the elves' singing. They were lying on some VERY comfy cushions. The girls stayed awake as long as they could but were soon lulled to sleep by the elves' enchanting music.


	6. The Hunt is On

Disclaimer: Don't own LotR… wish I did though. *sigh*

A/N: It is probably full of mistakes as I haven't had any time to go over it but I need to get it up. This is my last free hour before more company comes. There will be fourteen people at my house. ARGH!! I had company last week too or this would have been up a bit faster. Before that was the week of tests and parties, my last year before high school exams. On a side note I have seen RotK two times and if you haven't seen it yet you're missing out. 

**Chapter 6**

"Elladan! We're done! Let's go!" Elrohir said, poking his twin in the stomach. "Let's go check on Kira and Kali. I bet those two squirts aren't even in their pajamas yet. Come on, we can catch them and get them back for giving us out first manure duty in 382 years."

"You keep track?"

"I did. With them around, we'll be getting it a lot more often, to be sure." Elladan pushed open the door. What the twins saw made them stop in their tracks. Rather, it was what they _didn't _see. 

Instead of two little black-haired heads lying on the pillows there was only empty space. The twins frantically searched the room. Finding nothing, they looked in all the rooms in that hall. When that search proved fruitless, they raced back to the Hall of Fire. Elrond spotted them and frowned. The twins would never come back to the Hall of Fire of their own free will unless something was seriously wrong. "Father?" Elladan said. "Something is seriously wrong. The girls have disappeared." 

Elrond groaned inwardly. He turned to the rest of the elves, who were now all watching his curiously. "I'm sorry to say that I have a problem that must be taken care of at once. I must as your forgiveness for my abrupt leaving." He left the Halls with Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen on his heels. His children heard him distinctly mutter, "Gandalf is going to be very displeased."

Once outside, Elrond turned to his children. "When did you last see them?" 

It was Arwen who answered. "I took cookies to them and sent them to bed at dusk." 

"You took COOKIES            to them?" Elrohir asked, incredulously.  

Arwen sent a death glare at him. 

"OKAY! I get the point!" 

"Stop that!" Elrond snapped, "Arwen, go get Glorfindel and Erestor. Arwen left at a fast walk. 

Elrohir yelled after her, "Can't you go any faster than a turtle?!" 

Arwen sent another death glare his way.

Elladan said, "Dear brother, I do believe that she is trying to kill you today." 

"Children! Stop bickering!" Elrond snapped. "Elladan and Elrohir go outside and search there. I will be searching the house." The twins ran outside to start looking. Elrond started walking towards Arwen and his advisors, who met him halfway. 

"Arwen," Elrond said to his daughter, "go outside help your brothers." Arwen started off and Elrond called after her, "please don't get in a fight with them or anything stupid like that."

Once she was outside Elrond turned to his advisors who were looking at him with expressions of barely concealed curiosity.

"What is going on," asked Glorfindel, the tall blond and blue-eyed elf was Elrond's most trusted advisor and the only one allowed to even think of questioning any of the elf lord's decisions.

"I would also like to know what is going on," Erestor said. He was the second most important advisor after Glorfindel. The brown-haired and hazel-eyed elf was very young compared to Glorfindel and Elrond but was very well informed on all matters of the world. Elladan and Elrohir considered him no fun at all and very pompous because he was very formal around the Lord of Rivendell's family.

"It's complicated," Elrond said.

"Try us," was Glorfindel's replied.  

Elrond sighed, " Do you know of the Legend of the Warriors?" The two elves nodded. "Gandalf and I believe Kira and Kali are it," Elrond said," he entrusted them to me in a letter. Gandalf and Rona should have been here a while ago, but now they are missing."

"Who's Rona," Erestor asked.

"One of the hidden Istari," Glorfindel answered, "If they are lost than we must start looking. 

"Yes I am aware of that," Elrond said. "Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen are outside.  We are going to search inside the house. Glorfindel take the west side, Erestor you take the north, and I will take the south and east. Don't forget to look in any small spaces they could fit in many small spaces that we can not fit in ourselves."  The three elves went their ways to look for the girls.

Morning approached and still none of the six elves had found any sides of the missing girls. Some hours later all of them heard two horses gallop into Rivendell. Elrond hurried to the front courtyard with all of them close behind. The sight they saw was not a welcome one to Elrond.

Sitting on top of the horses were two Istari. One was an old man with gray hair in a gray cloak. In his hand was a brown staff. The other was a woman who looked to be around thirty-five. She had dark brown hair and dark green eyes with a hint of blue. She wore a dark blue cloak. In her hand was a brown staff similar to Gandalf's except that had intricate designs all over it.  

"I welcome you Gandalf the Gray and Rona," Elrond said graciously. 

 "Out with it Elrond," Gandalf said,  "What is wrong?"

"Well," Elrond said nervously, "Kira and Kali are missing."

"What!" Gandalf said angrily, "Elrond you mindless simpleton!! If SHE finds them than I'll fry you over pit filled with boiling oil."

"Can you do that even if they are safe," Elrohir asked, "That would be very interesting." He received a stern glare from his father in return for his comment.

"My dear brother," Elladan whispered, "It would be wise to refrain from making any more comments like that for a while until father isn't in danger of being decapitated. Now lets watch father get scolded."   


	7. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers**

I don't think anyone is still reading this. There were no reviews for the last chapter at all. I am thinking of discontinuing this because of lack of interest. If I get enough reviews asking me to continue I will. I also feel that the story is not heading in the right direction so if I continue there will be changes made to earlier chapters. Until next time, hopefully.

Faerie-Elf


	8. Little Angels NOT

A/N: Sorry about the wait but when no one reviews its kinda depressing. Of course, there were like a gazillion projects I had to do (side note to readers never take all advanced courses they always give gigantic projects). Then my wonderful sister pulled the computer plug and killed the computer, which by the way is not a good thing to do, and my dad installed new and totally weird software which is very confusing. So that's my explanation, and then I was rather lazy. Anyway my co-writer wants a word. . .

MaquedenEvenstar speaking We're back! Finally! :) Rightey-o... Sorry... It took us forever to update because we were at band camp, right, precious? Hehe, sorry... I like scaring people... Nope, one of us was too lazy to write and the other one couldn't find time... And that really applies to both of us... :)

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT FF.net has changed the format so you can't tell that Kira is speaking telepathically. Once I figure it out I will change it but I'm too frustrated at the moment so just use your imagination and pretend you can tell.**

**Chapter 7 **Little Angels. . .NOT

Rona sighed. The twins were nowhere to be seen. She, Gandalf, and Elrond had searched the rest of the night and into the morning, and the twins STILL hadn't turned up. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen had to be forcibly removed from the scene when Elrond ordered them to go to their rooms and _try_ to get some sleep. Now Rona led the way up to the girls' room, opening the door and telling the two men to stay behind her. "If we can't find the little buggers," She said, peeling back the bed covers and finding cookie crumbs, "We can at least find where they went." She looked on the floor, finding more crumbs there.

"Eureka! I found it!" She exclaimed, following the crumbs out of the door and into the hallway. Once she reached the door, however, the crumbs disappeared. Birds flew away as soon as she opened the door.

"Well, we're not going to find any evidence here." She said, feeling like a crime scene investigator. "Gandalf, go over there." She waved towards the forest. "Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel, go search around the house again. I'm going to the Hall of Fire." The men went their ways and Rona headed toward the Hall of Fire.

Once inside she glanced around and spotted a large pile of cushions, which was the only possible hiding spot in the room. "Typical of elves to not search the place they received the news in."

Rona walked softly over the cushions and started to remove them. Underneath were two little girls with their hair spread out around their heads and eyes closed in sleep.

Smiling at the sight Rona gently shook them awake.

Kira's eyes slowly opened. KALI!!! There's a strange woman over us. Wake up!!!

I'm up. Now stop yelling, it hurts Kali answered groggily. She sat up quickly staring at the woman. "Who… um, _what_ are you?"

Rona smiled. They had learned quickly that there were different types of races. "I'm Rona. I am one of the hidden Istari, or wizards as some call us."

"Rona," Kali asked, "What is a hidden wizard?"

Rona grinned widely (they had asked the unavoidable question very quickly), and answered, "They are the Istari that are not well known. The world does not accept us very kindly. We are looked upon with scorn and fear. Most think we are evil. They burn us as witches whenever they catch us alone. We usually travel with one of the male Istari because they can convince people we are not evil. Elves are more accepting of us because several of their women are also considered evil sorceresses like Lady Galadriel of whom there are many tales told of."

"Do you know any magic tricks?" were the next words out of Kali's mouth.

"I know a few." Rona replied, "But at we the moment we need to go find Elrond- he has been looking for you all night. Don't worry, I won't let him punish you."

"Thanks." Kali said.

Rona led them through the halls until they found Elrond who was looking in the cupboards in the kitchens. The cooks didn't look too happy about that. When Elrond saw who Rona had with her he quickly led them out of the kitchen to his study, telling a passing elf to find Gandalf, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel, and Erestor. The elf looked at him strangely but went to do the Lord of Rivendell's strange bidding anyway.

As soon as all ten people were in Elrond's study, the Lord of Rivendell looked to the youngest set of twins, who were holding onto Rona as tightly as she would allow them.

"Why did you leave you room?" Elrond asked, a malicious grin on his face.

"Well," Kali answered, "we wanted to hear Elladan and Elrohir sing." Rona, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Arwen looked very amused at the little girl's answer. Elrond didn't even seem fazed.

"You were sent to your beds early and you defied your punishment."

"Well, it's like this... see … We did go to our beds! You just never specified about leaving them after we were there." Kali replied.

Elrond sighed rather tiredly and mumbled to himself, "You would think after Elladan and Elrohir I would learn to be more specific!" He paused, thinking of a punishment vile enough to keep the scoundrels out of any more trouble. An evil grin formed on his face, causing the twins to whimper out of fake terror.

As Elrond turned the full wake of his fury on them, the girls put on their angel faces. "What do you think, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, catching the elf lord's eye. Glorfindel saw a strange twinkle in Elrond's eyes and had to stop himself from breaking out in laughter. It wasn't often that the Lord of Rivendell got in this particular mood.

"Perhaps they should muck out the stables?" Elrond suggested, his grin now not-so-evil. Glorfindel caught on and started thinking of punishments as well.

"Or the library? Perhaps make them dust every book? There are some that need some repairing, and I am sure that your librarian would be most pleased to have the girls' help." Glorfindel suggested.

"YUCK!" Kali cried, Kira echoing her opinion. "We can't even read yet!"

"Yeah, no fair." Kali mumbled. "I can't count past twenty! Do you know how long it would take to finish the _whole_ library?"

"Long enough to keep you out of trouble." Glorfindel said smartly. Kira and Kali scowled at him.

"And as I believe, the kitchens could also use some work."

"We'd kill people! I can't cook!"

"And I can't see what I'm puttin' in the pot! I can't even _see_ the pot!"

"Rona! YOU PROMISED!!!!!!" Kira yelled.

Elrond grinned wickedly. "I think I have decided your punishment…" While he twiddled his thumbs idly, Glorfindel smirking from behind his back.

"Never, _never **never**_ fall asleep in the Hall of Fire without someone knowing you're there!" Elrond thundered.

The twins stood there in shock, before Kali timidly asked, "Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"That was our punishment?"

"What punishment?"

"The horrible, mean, nasty punishment you were going to inflict upon our tired, frail little bodies?" Kira said, heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Do you want a horrible mean, nasty punishment inflicted upon your tired, frail little bodies?" Elrond asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"NO!" Both twins cried, clinging to Rona even tighter. The Istari grimaced in pain.

"All right, all right, you're excused from your punishment." Elrond said, waving the twins out of his office. "You three, out!" He waved at Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir. "And you, Erestor." He paused. "And you too, Glorfindel."

After everyone was out of the room, Elrond turned to Rona and Gandalf.

Gandalf spoke first. "We have decided upon a course of action to take in the matter concerning the girls."

"And that would be…?" Elrond asked, at the same time as Rona said, "Stop acting so professional, Gandalf!"

"The planned course of action is," Gandalf began, ignoring Rona's snide comment. "That you keep the twins until they are twelve."

"What? I can barely keep track of them now! I've already lost them once in one month! Plus they're a bad influence on Elladan and Elrohir! I almost had them under control, then the twins show up and they go back to their old ways!" Elrond whined, although he didn't particularly mind keeping the twins there for another 6 years.

"Get used to it." Gandalf snapped. "This is no time for joking around, Elrond. You are to train them in fighting until I see that they are fit for their task. Rona or I will stop by every year or so to make sure you are properly schooling them. You also need to teach them to speak elvish and western, to read and to write, and to ride horses. Properly. None of that fancy stuff you elves are so interested in."

"But… but… we're elves! We can't help it!"

"Oh forget it! Just train them!"

"Should I tell them who they truly are?"

"NO! We'll take care of that."

"Right." Elrond said, turning towards the window. "If the find the prophecy…"

"They won't. I've already hidden it."

"I have this horrid feeling that they're going to find out who they are…"

"Trust me. They won't." Rona said. "And if they do, I can spell them. Don't worry, it's perfectly harmless. They won't remember a thing."

"Sounds real harmless to me."

That settled, they moved on to other, more important things. Like the weather.

KIRA AND KALI

Kira scampered up a very large wall, and then helped Kali up. "So…" She asked, surveying the long fall to the ground. "Ready to jump?"

"I'm not so sure we should. What if we break something?"

"If elves can do it, so can we. Besides, we're jumping into mud. OR had you forgotten?"

"OOH! MUD! LET'S GO!"

Not far off, Elladan and Elrohir were keeping an eye on the two little devils standing atop the wall. "Erm… Elladan? I think they're going to jump."

"Nonsense." His brother waved it off. "They're not smart, but they're smart enough to know not to jump."

"And... There they go."

The twins scampered up and raced to catch Kira and Kali, and just barely managed to do so before they fell into the mud. Which they all did anyway.

"Hey! No fair!" Kali said grouchily, wriggling out of Elladan's hold on her.

"Yeah! We were going to go swimming in the mud!"

"You can't swim in mud."

"You can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"CAN TOO!"

Everyone winced from the shock of Kira's telepathic yell.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before Ada sees you. Rona will kill him. You haven't even been outside for five minutes!"

"And your point is…" Kali replied

"There isn't one," Elladan answered, effectively silencing the girls for a little bit.

After a few minutes, the twins led Kira and Kali to the river to wash them off. After forcing the little mud monsters in the water, they found it extremely difficult to stay dry and get them out. After a while they gave up on being dry and dragged the girls out of the water. The sun was starting to set and they were all cold, so everyone went traipsing in through the back door, leaving little wet footprints all over the place. The head cook shooed them out of the kitchens and they all hurried upstairs before they were caught by Elrond, or worse, Rona. Or worse than that... Both.

ONE WEEK LATER

Kira and Kali had somehow found their way to the massive library. They had wandered so far in that they couldn't find their way out again, so they contented themselves with looking at picture books. A particularly glittery one caught Kali's eye, and she clambered up the shelves to get it. When she pulled it off the shelf, Kira noticed it. "Hey! Can I see it?" She asked, abandoning her book to look at Kali's.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Hmph! Why can't I see it?" Kira asked, reaching for the book, which was again snatched out of her grasp.

"Because! I saw it first!"

"So? Lemme see it!"

"NO!"

  
Elrond entered the library drawn by the comments of several elves about an argument going on. What met his ears was not pleasant. He could hear screams of outrage and pleas of stop it or that's not fair. Added to that was the fact they were at a high pitch making the noise almost unbearable for sensitive elvish ears. He followed the sounds to their source, wincing with every step.

He rounded the last bookshelf and was not pleased with what met his sight. Kira and Kali were sprawled on the floor rolling around; both had acquired a quite a few scratches and one or two nasty looking bruises. Kali had a colorful looking black eye and Kira had a bright red hand print on her face.

"Stop that right now you two," Elrond sternly said, quite loudly. At the sound of his voice both girls sat straight up. "What happened?"

"She wanted to look at my book, but I was reading it, so I said no, and she got all mad at me and tried to take it from me, and then…"

"I did not, I asked very nicely if I could look at it. She started it!"

"No, you did."

"Na-ah, you were the one who started it."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Augh!" The girls turned at the sound of Elrond's voice. "I give up! Come with me, both of you."

When they had arrived at the dining room, he sent them each to opposite sides of the room. "Stay put." He told them. After he was sure they weren't going anywhere, he left to find Gandalf and Rona.

"Twins!" He sighed, leaning heavily against the wall. "Just when they have you thinking that they're perfect little angels…"

"I'm just glad it's you that's stuck with them for a few years." Rona sighed as she mounted her horse. "I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck with them!"

"Yes, it must be awful for you." Gandalf muttered, knowing that Elrond could still hear him. He swung himself up onto his horse and waved goodbye to the twins, who had moved from their designated spots and were now fighting for window space. Elrond sighed heavily and went inside to separate them again.

A/N: So thats the end of the search. Nice to know I still have readers out there. I have to admit I was getting worried. Updates will be faster because school is out and I have nothing to do except be incredibly bored.

MaquedenEvenstar I wasn't worried, but then again, I'm not the one getting reviews. He he.

If you review you get a little figurine of your choosing. . .except for Sauron, Morgoth, balrogs, nazgul, etc. I do not carry those because of their tendency to corrupt or destroy all living things.


	9. Preview of something better

A/N: Okie dokie... MaquedenEvenstar and Faerie Elf finally got back together and decided that their munderful story needed much work done on it. That and we lost interest because I and MaquedenEvenstar realized all Tolkien's characters were horrible OC's and the writing needed a lot of help. I decided if I was going to add original characters the story would a least be half decent.

After revising the plot and changing the original ending of the story, this is what we have come up with. Behold, the fruit of our labors! This is a tiny tidbit of what the first chapter is going to be like, **unedited**. Once we finish the first couple chapters we'll post them all at once.

_Chapter 1_

If you were 6 years old and had been left in the woods to die, what would you do? Run? Scream? Both? For two unfortunate little girls, this was the case. Also unfortunately for them, they found themselves being chased by big, hairy, ugly wolf-looking things. They had big, sharp, pointy teeth and looked like a cross between a pig and a very scary looking wolf.

For the two girls, the only option was to run and scream away from the wolf thingies. After days of alternating between running and walking and no sign of the evil wolf thingies, they deemed it safe to walk again... At least until they found someone, or someone found them.

At last, when their little bodies could go no further, they sat down to rest. Or, that was the original plan, at least. They fell asleep on the ground, exhausted.

A/N: So? Didja like it? Keep in mind that **THIS IS UNEDITED AND IS NOT THE WHOLE CHAPTER.** As Faerie Elf said before, it is merely a little tidbit (tidbit... I like that word...) of a greater story yet to come. And this time I WILL make her write it, if it kills me!!!

So... On with the story!!!


End file.
